


Stolen Moments: alternate ending

by VioletShade4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Vio decides to spend the night with Shadow before he breaks the dark mirror, and things get hot in the fire temple...





	Stolen Moments: alternate ending

> An alternate Ending for Stolen Moments.
> 
> Warning this is a sex scene, consensual, fluff, porn with plot, dorks being adorable, enjoy!

### Chapter Text

“Stay with me…” Shadow mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Vio said stiffly, disentangling his wrist from Shadow’s grip.“Goodnight Shadow.” He said rising to leave the room, but Shadow held on.

“Why? Why can’t you stay with me?” Shadow sniffled, eyes tearing up “Was it something I did?” Shadow felt his hero shaking in his grasp as he tried to see Vio’s face.

“No your fine, I’m Fine!” Vio muttered, but the shaking only increased.

“Vio?” Shadow asked, tentatively pulling him back

“No,” Vio said, “I can't, I have to go.” He tried to pull away from Shadow’s grip.

“Why? What's wrong?” Shadow asked, baffled by Vios behavior.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. It is FINE,” Vio growled through gritted teeth.

_But what's the harm?_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind,  _He’s going to hate you after tonight anyway, you may as well enjoy it while you can. What's the harm? What's the harm…._ Memories of the kiss swept back with force.  _Why had he done that…_   _If I break the mirror tonight, what better alibi than being with the prince all night? I'm never gonna get a better chance... everyone is drunk… besides, if I make it back before someone sounds the alarm, he never needs to know._ His body slowly relaxed and he let Shadow begin to pull him onto the bed beside him. _And if I'm caught, then I'll never get another chance at this, anyway._ Then, he surrendered to Shadows pull and sat down on the bed. He sat next to Shadow, reaching over to cradle his face in one hand orienting himself around his prince as if he were the moon and Vio the stardust caught in his gravity.

“I guess I can stay for a bit,” he said, stroking his prince’s face as his stomach fluttered against his touch.

“Really?” Shadow squealed in surprise. His face tingled, delighted by this turn of events. Vio laughed.

“Really, really.”He leaned in to kiss his prince.  _Just give me one night, one night to love and cherish and adore you before it's all shattered to hell._

It was gentler than their kiss in the corridor, slower, less hurried. Shadow’s hands drifted over Vio’s back and settled on his hips to steady him as he deepened the kiss. Vio’s flesh tingled with the friction of shadows hands over his tunic and he reciprocated the kiss with all the passion of a boy in love who had just discovered that he only had a day left to live. One day till this dazzling dream shattered like the mirror below.

“Wow,” Shadow gasped after a few more moments, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. “If you wanted me this bad, you should have just said so.” Vio didn't reply,  kissing down Shadow’s jaw and neck while pushing him deeper into the bed.

“Vio, a babe, slow down! We have all night, no need to rush.” He laid back on the bed, stroking Vio’s platinum hair as he continued to lavish his neck with attention.

Vio slowed his ministrations to look up at Shadow. He inched up Shadow’s hips while keeping eye contact, searching in those crimson depths for any sign of discomfort.

“Is this ok? Is this what you want?” All at once needing and dreading that answer more than anything.

Shadow was baffled. Of course, this is what he wanted, hasn't he kissed him back? Hadn't he been dreaming about this since he first saw the imperial clad hero? Had he said or done anything to make Vio think he was uncomfortable?

“Ya, this is great,” Shadow said, smiling and reaching up to caress Vio’s face. Vio leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “This is perfect.”

“Ok,” Vio said, “Tell me if I do anything wrong, ok?”

“Ok,” Shadow said, his chest tightening at the words. He cared for him, cared so much for this perfect, beautiful boy who worried over his comfort and feelings, it felt like his chest could no longer contain his heart, that it was trying to escape, to be closer to his hero.

Vio leaned forward, caressing Shadow’s side as he kissed his prince. Electricity shot through them as their lips touched again.  

“OUCH!” Vio jumped back touching his upper lip.

they stared at each other for a moment.

“Well, that's new,” Shadow said in shock and they both burst out laughing.

“Want to see if we can get that to work again?” Vio said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“ Of course,” Shadow preened, posing against the pillows “Get over here, lightning boy.” he teased beckoning his champion with one hand. Vio didn't hesitate leaping across the bed to tackle him to the mattress again. When their lips connected there was electricity of an entirely different, and more pleasant kind…

Vio couldn't get close enough to Shadow.

“Can I take your shirt off?” he asked between heated kisses. They rolled around the huge bed, gentle and inquisitive touches becoming more needy and possessive with each passing second.

“Yes!” Shadow said, all at once annoyed and pleased that this silly hero was asking his permission for such a thing. Vio slid his hands up the back of shadows tunic a lifted it off over his head. He immediately following suit by taking off his own.

“Goddesses, you're hot,” He breathed, gently caressing his prince’s bare chest.

“Well, I should think so. I am a demon after all,” Shadow smirked.

“Better watch that mouth of yours, otherwise I'll have to shut you up,” Vio said, leaning in for another kiss.

“You'll have to catch me first!” Shadow said, rolling off the bed and sprinting to the other end of the room.

“Get back here!” Vio yelped in surprise.

“Nope! You have to catch me first!” Shadow said, sauntering around the room like a prized peacock.

“Is that a challenge?” Vio inquired, swinging his legs nonchalantly off the bed.

“Yep!” Shadow chirped, “But don’t think it will be so easy…”

Suddenly, Shadow’s face was pressed against a rough stone wall.

“Oh, come on!” He whined “No fair! I wasn't paying attention!”

“Well, that’s your own damn fault then, isn't it?” Vio murmured in his ear as he began kissing down the back of Shadow’s neck

“Well then! Turn me around so you can shut me up like you promised,” Shadow purred into the wall shifting his hips to turn around to face his hero. But Vio’s body pressed up against his back more firmly pinning him to the wall.

“Nope, I caught you, so it's my call,” Vio teased as he gently bit Shadow neck.

“Ahhh” Shadow moaned as he shivered in ecstasy.  He froze as Vio’s hand ghosted from his hip across his stomach and slid his into his trousers to begin gently stroking his hilt. Shadow gasped a tried to push off the wall in surprise only to run into Vio’s chest. Elbowing him in the stomach on accident. Vio collapsed on the floor breathless and  Shadow fell on top of him which did not exactly help the winded hero.

“Are you ok, Vi?” Shadow exclaimed, turning around to look over his incapacitated hero in concern.

“I’m fine,” Vio gasped “Sorry Shade, I didn't mean to startle you.” He took gasps of air into his shocked lungs. “Wow you really took my breath away” he wheezed.

Shadow cuffed him playfully on the shoulder “Your damn right I did!” Vio gently touched his face a question still haunting his amethyst eyes as he stroked shadows face “I’m ok I promise.” Shadow breathed “It was nice, I just didn't expect it to feel like that...”

“Oh, ok,” Vio exhaled, relaxing onto the stone floor. After a few minutes of contented snuggling on the cool stone, Vio shifted under Shadows weight. “Want me to keep going?” Vio asked as he slowly stroked Shadow’s back. Shadow nuzzled closer and purred in his ear.

“Yes, please.”

“I like the sound of that,” Vio said, his voice as sultry as velvet. He slowly sat up so that Shadow was nestled in his lap. Once they were comfortably situated, he reached around Shadow’s front to find his trouser laces. However, trying to untie laces that one cannot see proved to be a challenge. After a few seconds of fumbling around, Shadow huffed.

“Oh for Din’s sake! Let me do it,” Vio relinquished his hold on the laces and leaned back to give Shadow space. Shadow reached down to his trousers and deftly untied the knotted laces in a few seconds.

“There,” he said, leaning back against Vio’s chest in triumph. “Now what did you have in mind?” In answer, Vio slid his hands down Shadow’s bare shoulders to his hips and slowly began pushing his pants down. The hero slid his hand slowly down his prince's stomach and gently took hold of his hilt. Shadow moaned, stretching like a cat and pressing even closer to his chest as his hero stroked his side with one hand while kissing his neck and shoulders as he began stroking his sword. Shadow felt like his veins had transformed to magma building up force for a eruption...

“Vi!” He panted, “Slow down… it's too much….Ahhh...” He keened, shifting in his hero's lap.

“Ok,” Vio said immediately stopping his ministrations, “Want to move back to the bed?” He asked as he nuzzled Shadow’s neck.

“Ya, the floor was getting uncomfortable anyway,” Shadow said as he stood up slowly with some wincing due to his sword’s partial unsheathing. He turned and reached down to help Vio up, who was having a very similar issue as he turned to walk to the bed. The rustling and quiet swearing he heard behind him told Shadow that Vio was fighting his own trouser laces. Then his hero was back, an arm around his shoulders as they climbed into bed. They snuggled for a while. Vio traced his name over Shadow’s every curve before tentatively asking.

“Want to keep going?” as he gently stroked shadows face

“Of course, you beautiful bastard! I just needed a sec to get used to it!” Shadow said, playfully hitting Vio’s shoulder with a cushion. Vio following the momentum of the hit rolled off of him to sprawl on the bed with his eyes closed. “What are you doing?” Shadow asked as he rose up on an elbow to look at his hero.

“Shhhh…” Vio said keeping his eyes closed “I'm mortally wounded, have some respect for the dead”

It was at this moment that Shadow lost it. He crumpled into a shaking pile of snorting laughter. He could feel Vio laughing next to him. Once he was moderately recovered Vio resumed playing dead with only the occasional chuckle. Shadow began monologuing in lilting tones.  

“Here lies my champion, felled by the dreaded pillow of the darklands.” Shadow sprawled on his back across Vio’s prone form “He fought well and valiantly,” he continued watching Vio’s face for signs of movement as he said, “but he underestimated the dangers of feather cushions!”  Vio’s lips twitched as they struggled to contain a smile “and was felled in his prime by sheer stupidity.” Vio could keep a straight face no longer, and they both collapsed into fits of giggles. Slowly the giggles turned to more soft kisses, and roving hands sought the comfort of warm skin. The mood shifted from playful to passionate as strokes turned possessive and kisses deepened. They were both panting when Vio seated Shadow in his lap to begin slowly coaxing his prince's sword from its sheath again. But now there was a new sensation teasing the prince's entrance.

“How’s that?” Vio panted.

“Ungggggg” Shadow moaned as his back arched, Vio slowed down.

“Was that a yes?”

“Fucking Faore! Yes, Vi! That was a yes,” Shadow swore as he moved to all fours to give Vio better access to his entrance

“Ok baby,” Vio said, speeding up his pace while slowly exploring his prince's palace, all the while planting kisses down Shadow’s spine. They had settled into a rhythm as Vio thrust in and stroked his length in one fluid motion when Shadow felt lightning ignite all of his nerves. He fell to his forearms “Shade!” Shouted Vio, panicking. “Are you ok?!” he said, pulling his prince into his arms and cradling his limp form.

“Wow...” Shadow murmured.

“What!?” Vio said panicked, “What's wrong, Shade? Are you ok?!”

“I’m amazing!” Shadow slurred, “You're amazing! That was amazing!” he said, pulling Vio’s lips down to meet his own. Vio laughed in relief and hugged his prince to his chest, tears falling down onto Shadow’s head, but the mighty prince of darkness was a little too happy and dazed to notice. They fell asleep holding each other and neither had ever slept so well, or so fitfully.


End file.
